dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (Solarverse)/Powers
'Power' As a Shinto God born from the energies of the Sun, Issei is one of the most powerful beings on the planet Earth, as well of the Supernatural World. Despite being on Earth as an infant, the immense energy emanating from Issei was felt by the likes of Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and even the Dragon God and the True Red Dragon God Emperor. Even by the standards of Gods and Buddhas, Issei was said by others to be unnaturally powerful, his strength far superior to the ranking of Ultimate-Class Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, and Grim Reapers. At the time when he fought Riser Phenex, the Seraph Gabriel pondered that Issei's power surpassed the might of Michael, an Archangel. Serafall Leviathan also mused that Issei had enough force to destroy the entire Underworld. He was also shown to be strong enough to damage Sirzechs Lucifer, a Super Devil. With the Sun as his primary source of power, Issei's strength continued to increase throughout the story through unlocking new transformations, and meeting the Welsh Dragon Ddraig, and the Evil Dragon Yamata-no-Orochi, both beings who are sealed in the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. After his body was altered to the physiology of a star, Issei's power skyrocketed to unimaginable heights. Upon absorbing the massive energy of a red supergiant star (UY Scuti), which resulted in the transformation Morning Star Issei, his power increased exponentially, surpassing all of his previous forms. Due to the billions of stars that exist, it is likely for Issei to become even stronger, having enough potential to continuously break his own limits. ;Statements by Author God Beyond Solar Issei is "infinitely stronger" than all of his previous transformations. Morning Star Issei possesses unfathomably colossal energy. ;Fighting Style Issei's fighting style primarily consists of perceiving the movements and battle capabilities of his opponents, and countering them with vicious and brutal attack patterns. He is a very observant and astute fighter, as shown during his battle against Loki. When Loki revealed that Fenrir's fangs possessed God-Killing properties, Issei immediately sought to rip one of the fangs out of the wolf's mouth, and stab Loki in the back, heavily damaging the Evil Norse God. During battle, Issei adopts a frighteningly quiet nature, rarely uttering a single word to his opponents. He often immerses himself in his own thoughts on how to keep the battle to his advantage. Attributes= 'Attributes' SolarIssei.jpg Kusanagi_Gauntlet.jpg IMG_2347.JPG Solar_God's_Emblem.jpg Welsh Solar Dragon Emperor.jpg Solar God Dragon Emperor.jpg Immense Godly Power: As the child of Amaterasu, Issei possesses a tremendously vast supply of power. His sheer strength is powerful enough for him to be ranked as one of the strongest beings of the Shinto Faction, and arguably the most powerful being on planet Earth. As an infant, his power was great enough to be sensed by the inhabitants of Heaven, the Underworld, and the Dimensional Gap. Immense Strength: As a Shinto God, Issei is endowed with immense physical strength, sufficient enough to overpower even the most formidable creatures of the Supernatural World with minor effort. While the level of his strength seemed extraordinary by human standards after growing up with them, by the standards of Gods and Buddhas, Issei's power is considered to be extremely monstrous and overwhelming. He is shown to be strong enough to overpower the likes of Riser Phenex, Fallen Angel Kokabiel, the Evil Norse God Loki, Susanoo-no-Mikoto, and much later on, Indra; who was a God with Ultimate-Class power. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Issei is a highly capable unarmed fighter. While mostly relying on the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi in battle, he is not above using unarmed attacks to surprise and incapacitate his opponents. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his naivety and literal mindset, Issei is a very insightful and crafty fighter. He quickly realizes mistakes in his own battle tactics and corrects them, and almost instantly adapts to his opponent's battle tactics to perfectly counter them. Teleportation: As a Shinto God, Issei can travel almost anywhere instantly without occupying the space in between. Apportation: He is able to apport himself and anyone else nearby to anywhere he chooses with the snap of his fingers. Telekinesis: Issei is able to impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. Immense Stamina: Due to being a Shinto God, Issei's stamina is tremendous, as he is able to use the power of the Two Heavenly Dragons, and an Evil Dragon without suffering any ill-sided effects. Regenerative Healing Factor: Issei can heal from any bodily damage given to him completely so long as one cell or even molecule remains. The level of his regeneration increases drastically if he is near the Sun or a star. Absorption: Issei has the ability to absorb anything that retains solar and/or light essence, as shown during his battle with Riser Phenex. Issei also employed this ability during his fight against Kokabiel, in which he absorbed the Fallen Angel's light spear, which was the size of Kuoh Academy. When his body is physiologically altered to that of a star, he is shown to be able to absorb the stars in space. Illusion: Issei has shown the ability to cast mirages of himself, in order to catch his opponents off guard. He employed this technique during his battle against Loki. Solar Power: As a God born from the energies of the Sun, Issei can absorb solar energy, and this in turn augments all of his powers and abilities. Due to being on Earth for years and having adapted to the planet's environment, Issei is far more powerful than most solar deities. Soul Transfer: By utilizing Ddraig's transfer ability, Issei possesses the power to transfer a portion of his soul into an inanimate object in order to prolong his existence. Power Multiplication and Transference: Ddraig's ability, which allows Issei to multiply his own power, or transfer that augmented power to anyone or anything. ---- ;Dormant Abilities (Not Yet Unlocked) Venomous Blood - The ability of the Yamata-no-Orochi. Light Based Weapons Generation: As a God who was born from the Sun, Issei has a natural affinity to light-based powers, and thus has the potential of generating powerful light spears. This ability is similar to the powers of Angels and Fallen Angels. |-|Transformations= 'Transformations' 'Super Solar Issei' SS Issei.jpg Solar Flames.gif The first evolution of Issei's solar transformations. This form was achieved by Issei during his battle against Riser Phenex in a bout of rage. While in this state, Issei's hair spikes up in a orange-yellow color, and he loses the pupils and irises in his eyes. His body is surrounded by a golden aura. In this form, he easily overpowered Riser, and was strong enough to inflict great damage to Kokabiel, as evidenced when he bisected the Fallen Angel. 'Hell-Fire/Phoenix Issei' Hell-Fire_Issei.jpg|Hell-Fire Form Hell-Fire_Issei's_Aura.gif|Hell-Fire Aura Issei gained this state by absorbing Riser's flames while he was in his Super Solar form. In this form, his hair reverts to its normal style, though it is black in color. His left eye returns to the color of brown, while his right eye acquires a black-grayish color. On occasion, phoenix wings of pure hell-fire would sprout out from his back. In this form, Issei gains the attributes of the Phenex clan, with the exception of being able to produce Phoenix Tears. Issei's power in this form was surmised by Gabriel to be comparable, if not stronger than Michael, an Archangel. He was also strong enough to damage Sirzechs Lucifer, and overpower the Evil Norse God Loki without much effort on Issei's part. Because he attained this form by absorbing Riser's flames while he was in the Underworld, Issei can only access the transformation whenever he is in the location, and therefore, cannot transform into it on Earth or Heaven. 'Super Solar God Issei' Issei's ultimate form which was gained by him absorbing the Sun entirely into his body. His hair lifts up slightly and is now a reddish-purple color. His eyes are sharpened, with his irises gaining a red shade. He is also much taller and thinner compared to his previous transformations. He is surrounded by a explosive and flame-like aura. 'God Beyond Solar Issei' God Beyond Solar Issei.jpg|''The God that surpasses the Sun'' Stellar Evolution.gif God Beyond Solar Explosion.gif God That Surpasses The Sun.gif God Beyond Solar Transformation.gif This is the form Issei assumed after his body was physiologically altered to that of a star. When Issei achieved this transformation, the form burst forth from his body. While in this state, his power greatly eclipses that of his previous transformations, and thus any other forms he achieves, are augmented as well. While in this form, his physical appearance remains mostly unchanged, while his body is imbued by a golden glow, and a double blazing aura of blue and white. This form is alternatively known as "The God that surpasses the Sun". 'Morning Star Issei' This form was achieved by Issei absorbing the energies of the red supergiant star UY Scuti. In this form, Issei's hair spikes up and adopts a light pink hue in color, with the hair possessing pure-white highlights. The strands of hair that hang down in this transformation are spiked up with the exception of three bangs, which dangle in front of his forehead. Another peculiar characteristic of the transformation, is the small but distinguishable wisp of hair that juts out from the rest of Issei's hair. His facial features are sharper, and his eyes are more menacing, showing noticeable intensity and sternness. His brown eyes change to a dark green-gray color, while his aura appears to be crimson-red on the inner layer, and the outer layer a darker shade of fire-like orange. The aura is also accompanied by bio-electric sparks, and his body is surrounded by an ominous black glow. Morning_Star_Issei's_Hairstyle_(UY_Scuti).jpg|Morning Star Issei's Hair (UY Scuti) Morning_Star_Issei's_Hairstlyle_(White).jpg|Original Hair Color It is hinted that the hair color is in this form was originally white, as Cao Cao noted that Issei's aura when absorbing UY Scuti was pure-white, and that in turn mixed with the red color of the supergiant star, causing it to turn pink. 'Flaws' Despite its seemingly tremendous increase in power, the transformation possesses setbacks as well. This drawback was hinted when Issei noticeably had trouble absorbing the energies of UY Scuti, with him worrying about the notion of trying to fully absorb the red supergiant star into his body. Because he was unable to absorb UY Scuti entirely into his system, along with the fact that this transformation possesses intense energy that he isn't used to holding, Issei theorizes that he'll start to experience a severe decrease in stamina due to not being adjusted to the form. In order to bypass this flaw, Issei is able to release massive surges of energy from his body, lessening the strain, but not completely depleting the setback. Additionally, a requirement needed to sustain this form is mental fortitude. If Issei starts to become overwhelmed by rage or stress, his energy becomes unbalanced, therefore losing the compensation needed to prevent the amount of pressure the form puts on his body. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon ability Category:Solarverse Category:WarriorMan199456